


Бином

by geerosu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 05:38:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17656931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geerosu/pseuds/geerosu
Summary: «Это просто безумие, — думает Ивайзуми. — Безумие». Но не в силах остановиться, потому что Ойкава такой: неземной, нечеловеческий. Словно и не из его, Ивайзуми, мира.





	Бином

**Author's Note:**

> Бином — частный случай полинома (многочлена в математике), который состоит из двух слагаемых.

В конце концов все глупости в жизни Ивайзуми происходят или по вине Ойкавы или потому, что Ивайзуми не спит ночью и вместо этого пялится сначала в экран монитора до трех, а потом телефона до пяти-шести.

Например, ночью может написать Ойкава с такими же полуночными проблемами:

«Тоже не спится, Ива-чан? Ты в онлайне уже два часа безвылазно. Опять думаешь о той симпатичной девочке из параллели?»

Ивайзуми вздыхает, щурится в экран.

Это Ойкаве он сказал, что о девчонке из параллельного класса.

У Ивайзуми окончательно сбился режим. Сначала в те моменты, когда пора идти спать, он немного задерживался: на час, на два — и как итог спустя неделю он просыпался в два дня, а засыпал к пяти утра. Ну, вообще-то каникулы, какая разница (на самом деле каникулами Ивайзуми назвал свой трехнедельный больничный).

Ойкава часто писал глупости (по мнению Ивайзуми). Обычно он слал какие-нибудь интернетные шутки, а потом писал длинные сообщения про волейбольные теории, а затем незаметно даже для самого Ивайзуми все перетекало к пришельцам.

«Наверное, лучше бы было, если бы они меня реально забрали к себе. Не хочу ничего».

Ничего — это волейбола, изнурительных тренировок, потому что ты не самый талантливый и чувствовать горечь на языке от проигрыша.

Когда проигрываешь кому-то сильному, это все так же больно, и Ивайзуми понимал Ойкаву. Но сейчас уже не важно — сезон окончен. Сейчас экзамены, поступление, подготовка и много стресса.

Ивайзуми собирается было написать: «Тебе же выслали приглашения три хороших университета, просто выбери один и согласись».

Но останавливается, когда палец замер над стрелкой, чтобы отправить.

Бред.

«Готовься усердно, Ойкава. Экзамены через два месяца», — так-то лучше.

Ивайзуми раздраженно трет переносицу двумя пальцами, хмурится и резко принимает полусидячее положение на кровати. Ох.

Ойкава.

Подушка съехала от спинки куда-то в сторону, но Ивайзуми было все равно, когда спиной он впечатался в прохладное дерево.

«Чертова математика, чертов английский, чертов японский, чертовы экзамены».

Почему Ойкава просто не выберет один из трех университетов и не поступит туда?

«Ива-чан, как самочувствие? Я уже не могу без тебя на тренировках. Макки меня убивает :((»

Наверное потому, почему Ивайзуми, в спешке одевается во что попало и вылетает из своего дома. Их обоих волнует один и тот же вопрос.

Ивайзуми тихо переступает порог своей комнаты и спускается по лестнице вниз, радуясь недавнему ремонту — половицы не скрипят теперь, так что можно спокойно шастать среди ночи на кухню или же вообще уйти из дома, вот как сейчас, и не бояться разбудить родителей. У матери был крайне чуткий сон. Нередко Ивайзуми видел ее сидящей посреди ночи перед телевизором на диване в гостиной, потому что отец сбил ей сон и она не смогла уснуть.

Дом Ойкавы всего в километре на противоположном конце улицы. Почему-то Ивайзуми чувствует себя преступником, когда посреди утра перебегает дорогу, несмотря на то, что он шел по переходу. Наверное, из-за того, что еще не рассвело, и небо еще темно-серое.

«Я к тебе», — печатает Ивайзуми на полпути и отправляет.

Аватарка Ойкавы горит значком онлайна, причем с ноутбука, но отвечает он не сразу:

«Что? Прям сейчас? Ива-чан!»

Ивайзуми не может определить значит это то, что Ойкава рассердился или же, наоборот, он рад визиту в пять тридцать, потому что он не отправлял смайлов, да и выразился непонятно: понимай как хочешь этого Ойкаву. Все-таки как же не хватало его жестикуляции и выражений лица, интонаций в голосе — тогда он кажется открытым и понятным. В интернете он был таким нейтральным, немногословным даже. У них редко клеились долгие беседы в чатах.

Ивайзуми пишет: «Я у двери». Ойкава прочитал сразу. И стало слышно, как он шебуршит чем-то за дверью, а потом звуки все ближе и ближе, пока не щелкнул замок в двери и не высунулся Ойкава, чтобы тихим шепотом рявкнуть:

— Ива-чан, предупреждать надо! У меня еще все спят.

— Извини. Спонтанно вышло, — Ивайзуми опирается о дверной косяк, и Ойкава, опомнившись, раскрывает дверь шире и отступает.

— Проходи, Ива-чан, — интонацией в стиле: «Какой же ты балбес».

Ивайзуми шмыгает через дверной проем и скидывает кроссовки в прихожей. В лицо ударило теплым воздухом, когда Ойкава закрыл за ним дверь, и Ивайзуми поежился.

Ойкава успел поставить чайник, пока Ивайзуми мыл руки после улицы, и теперь сидел за столом на кухне и скролил ленту новостей в инстаграме.

— Интересно? — интересуется Ивайзуми, проходя мимо стола. Выдвинул стул и сел напротив Ойкавы, глядя на него впритык.

— Не очень, — честно отзывается он, вздыхает уж очень устало и откладывает телефон в сторону. — Когда тебе закрывают больничный?

— Еще два дня, и я в строю.

Электрический чайник закипает и сам же отключается, когда пар начал прорываться струей. Ивайзуми поднялся со своего места, и разлил кипяток по чашкам.

— Есть что-нибудь к чаю? — спрашивает, а потом открывает дверцы буфета и достает пачку с печеньем и две шоколадки.

— Зачем только спрашивал, — говорит с улыбкой Ойкава.

— Ради приличия, разумеется, — пожимает плечами Ивайзуми. Думается, что сейчас самое время, чтобы спросить: — Почему не спал?

— Не знаю, — спустя некоторое молчание ответил Ойкава и отпил чая из кружки.

И больше всего Ивайзуми ненавидел между ними недомолвки. Ведь Ойкава упертый, как баран. Если себе что-нибудь в голову вобьет, то из него никакими клешнями не вытянуть что именно вбил и когда.

Ивайзуми делает страшное выражение лица:

— Ойкава.

А Ойкава смотрит на него с нечитаемым выражением:

— Много глупых мыслей в голове.

— Каких мыслей? — наступает Ивайзуми.

— Глупых, сказал же. Ива-чан, давай не будем об…

— Да какого черта?! — Ивайзуми, конечно же, сдержался, чтобы не перебудить всех в доме Ойкавы. — Почему ты недоговариваешь?

— Ива-чан, просто забей. Я не хочу ссориться с тобой из-за глупостей.

Глупости — это то, что теперь они отдаляются. Ивайзуми сжал кулаки.

— Не беси.

— Может, не стоило тогда приходить, Ива-чан?

— Может, не стоит сраться по пустякам? — передразнивает Ивайзуми. — Нормально ты так соскучился, пока не виделись. — даже немного привстал со стула из-за эмоций. Но понял, что вспылил, и сел обратно. Глотнул из кружки чая. Успокоился.

Потом Ойкава стал собираться в школу, а Ивайзуми пошел обратно к себе, пока не проснулись родители Тоору. Напоследок он бросил бесцветное: «Пока» и скрылся от Ойкавы в прихожей, чтобы не задержаться еще на пару лишних секунд.

***

Описать черный цвет, не используя это слово. Например, у Ивайзуми черные волосы, — он рассматривает себя в зеркало, — но ведь бесполезно, он видел свое отражение тысячи раз до этого, и сейчас просто занимается глупостями. Иногда Ивайзуми вот так вот штырит, ну, временами. Толкает, чтобы делать что-нибудь глупое, хотя сам всегда говорит, что это приоритеты Ойкавы. По жизни, вроде как. Но все же Ивайзуми ведем по своим волосам пятерней: они такие жесткие и упругие, отскакивают, когда пальцы перестают их касаться, чтобы вновь топоршиться на голове.

А еще у Ивайзуми зеленые глаза, а в комнате темно-серые обои — «Такие же нудные, как и ты, Ива-чан. Это последние, которые остались в магазине, да?» — он пьет кофе по утрам из желтой кружки.

Весь мир наполнен цветовой палитрой. У Ивайзуми же все шло хорошо: нужно только задавить в себе мечту стать художником и тягу к Ойкаве. Когда читаешь мангу про школьную влюбленность, все кажется глупым и наивным, а главный герой — придурок, — прогибается под своими слабостями. Неужели нельзя просто разлюбить?

Ивайзуми хотел верить, что можно.

Но в один день вся жизнь превратилась в ожидание. Ожидание чего-то плохого, ведь желание признаться было невыносимым иногда: когда пальцы касались случайно, когда улыбался, когда.

Когда Ойкава смотрел на него так, что Ивайзуми чувствовал себя самым важным человеком.

Дни перед выпуском из старшей школы тянулись, похожие один на другой, но в то же время разные, потому что с каждым днем Ивайзуми чувствовал себя все безумнее.

Их самые обычные дни: ходить вместе в школу, сидеть вместе в библиотеке, когда готовитесь к экзаменам, посещать тренировки. Возвращаться домой. Спать в одной кровати, потому что Ойкаве холодно — да и честно, Ивайзуми бы не позволил Ойкаве валяться на футоне на полу, пока сам он спал на кровати. Самому кататься по полу тоже как-то не хотелось, ну, а кровать была двуспальной. Обычно все было так, но завтра у Ойкавы какой-то конкурс по английскому, и он решил, что ему непременно нужно выиграть, поэтому он сослался на то, что полночи будет учить, а потом — спать, так что с ночевкой не придет.

С поражением нужно смириться. Нужно уметь принимать удары. Необходимо иногда закрыть глаза, заткнуть свои уши, задержать дыхание.

Очередная из ночей, в которую Ивайзуми не спится — на улице поднимается сильный ветер, он пригибает деревья в стороны, и те гремят листвой. Ивайзуми вертится, скатывает простынь, а потом, не выдержав, взбивает перину в подушке, но все равно слишком душно и что-то не так.

Взгляд упирается в потолок. Ивайзуми раскидывает руки и ноги в стороны. Невольно он задумался о том, что будет дальше: а что дальше? Впереди окончание школы, экзамены, поступление. Все поменяется, без Ойкавы. Совершенно новая жизнь — никаких старых знакомых, другое отношение преподавателей. Всякий раз, как мысли заходят за черту: «Как люди вообще продолжают общаться в таких случаях?» — Ивайзуми бьет ознобом.

Становится хреново. Во рту кисло, Ивайзуми чувствует подкатывающую панику и ощущение бессилия во всей ситуации, невольно зарываясь пальцами в волосы. Они с Ойкавой с самого детства.

Вот так просто взять и все потерять. Так бывает.

***

Больничный закрыли. Теперь у Ивайзуми на руках справка о выздоровлении, освобождение от занятий по физкультуре и от тренировок по волейболу, что удручало, и нежелание посещать занятие, что окончательно расстраивало и выбивало из колеи. После затяжной болезни трудно выходить на учебу, когда голова все еще тяжелая, насморк иногда беспокоит, а слабость косит не хуже усталости после изнурительных упражнений, может, и хуже.

Ивайзуми нехотя закидывает рюкзак сразу на обе лямки и зашнуровывает кроссовки побыстрее, чтобы мама не надумала себе его провожать, а то утомит разговорами и попытается впихнуть с собой еще немного еды — и тогда он правда опоздает.

Ойкава выдирает у него из рук освобождение и кусает губу:

— Еще две недели без тренировок? — он пихает листок Ивайзуми в руки, когда тот за ним тянется.

— Насмотрелся?

— Глупый Ива-чан, — руки у Ойкавы, кстати, ледяными были, — а говорил, что, если я простужусь, открутишь мне голову. И сам заболел.

— Да уж, — недовольно пробурчал Хаджиме. — Ты прости, реально накосячил.

За этот грипп было все еще стыдно, Ивайзуми и сам не был в курсе, почему заболел. За режимом следил, не переохлаждался и питался стандартно, как и требуют тренеры, которые всегда говорили, что спортивная диета многое решает. Но все-таки перед Ойкавой, как капитаном, он был виноват.

— У тебя снова температура? — и Ойкава мимолетно прижимает ладонь тыльной прохладной стороной ко лбу, Ивайзуми закрывает глаза и льнет ближе. — Вроде бы нет, — удивленно тянет он.

— Конечно же нет, дурачина, — отмахивается Ивайзуми, доставая учебники. — С чего бы ей быть, если я только-только выздоровел.

— Через две недели на тренировках, как штык, — серьезным голосом.

Ойкава идет к своей парте: до звонка одна минута.

Ивайзуми встряхивает папку с тетрадями и валится на отодвинутый стул.

Он же боится. Ивайзуми — боится. Сам себе признался.

Ойкава как-то заметил, что Ива-чан ищет стабильность, потому что хочет быть сильным.

Он почти прямым текстом сказал: «Не будь слабаком, господи».

В этот момент звенит звонок, учитель задерживается, а Ойкава глядит прямо на него, и Ивайзуми, поймав его взгляд, смотрит.

Только с ним могло произойти что-то такое: лучший друг — тот, кто должен держать его на плаву, словно спасательный круг, его же и топит. Последствия проявляются — ревностью, неподдельным ужасом, перманентной окрыленностью.

Когда в кабинет входит учитель, одноклассники перестают гудеть, а Ойкава отводит взгляд и поднимается, как и Ивайзуми. В наполненном людьми классе повисает тишина, Ивайзуми моргает и садится на место с задержкой.

«Это просто безумие, — думает Ивайзуми. — Безумие». Но не в силах остановиться, потому что Ойкава такой: неземной, нечеловеческий. Словно и не из его, Ивайзуми, мира.

Он все для себя решил.

***

— Я тебя люблю, — Ивайзуми пинает камень под ногой. Идет рядом, замедляясь с каждым шагом. — Извини, я. Я больше не могу молчать.

Ойкава останавливается, а Ивайзуми остался позади него. Ойкава медленно поворачивается как в замедленной съемке, и Ивайзуми наконец осознает, что место для разговора неподходящее, а еще на улице темно и холодно. Они идут после самого позднего сеанса в кинотеатре к Ойкаве домой.

Ойкава не выглядит шибко удивленным: поза спокойная, все его действия не выдают ничего в нем такого, что бы говорило о том, что тот поражен, нет. Этого не было.

Все-таки Ойкава был самым проницательным засранцем из всех, кого Ивайзуми знал:

— Я знаю, — говорит он тихо.

И продолжает идти, как ни в чем не бывало. Поэтому Ивайзуми ничего не остается, он следует за Ойкавой, и абсолютно не знает, что сказать. В момент изменилось все, Ойкава не высказал ничего: был ли он против, или же это все взаимно — Ивайзуми не знал, Ойкава не дал ни малейшего повода, чтобы знать.

Ивайзуми пинает второй камень, тот отскакивает, попадает Ойкаве по ноге.

— Прости, — от произошедшего голова кружилась, реальность покачивалась в такт шагов Ойкавы.

— У нас ничего не выйдет.

В тени лица Ойкавы было не разглядеть.

— Почему? — Ивайзуми глотает скопившуюся слюну, голос еще едва заметно подрагивает, а Ойкава был непоколебимым.

Ойкава начинает объяснять. Ивайзуми его доводы кажутся логичными, правильными и, черт возьми, бесспорными. Ему так противно от себя, от всего этого, от того, что он и слова сказать в протест не может, пытаться хоть как-нибудь, сказать, что все это имеет смысл, потому что Ойкава ему слишком дорог.

Что он жить без него не может.

Ивайзуми кивает: — Ладно.

— Ива-чан?

— М-м? — хочется, откровенно говоря, задавиться, когда слезы непроизвольно выходят наружу и стекают по щекам до подбородка. След чувствуется особенно остро из-за холодного ветра.

— Все ведь по-старому, Ива-чан? — звучит Ойкава пиздец не весело.

— Ага, — а земля уходит из-под кроссовок.

Щебень трется о подошвы.

— И что? Я понимаю, почему, но не могу понять, почему ты отказал мне? Тебя это не устраивает? — в горле отдается сердце: пульсациями.

Тебе не понравится заранее, потому что противно?

Ты за четырнадцать лет так и не полюбил меня?

— Может хотя бы попробуем?

Пусть появится машина и раздавит его, размажет по дороге — Ивайзуми так этого хочет, чтобы не просить эти жалкие подачки.

«Может хотя бы дашь взять себя за руку? То есть, тебе не понравилось, если бы я?..»

— Ива-чан. — Ойкава ускоряет шаг, хватает Ивайзуми за ладонь, чтобы тот не плелся позади. — Как ты думаешь, почему мы отдалились?

Ивайзуми молчит, не слышит, впитывает тепло чужой руки, так вовремя.

— Потому что ты избегаешь меня сам.

Ойкава затихает, переводит дыхание. Как оказалось, чтобы добить:

— Ведь ты сам знаешь, что так правильно, _Ивайзуми_.

Холодно. Хаджиме разжимает пальцы:

— Я пойду к себе. Домой.

На улице так пиздецки холодно.

Ойкава неловко улыбается:

— До завтра, Ива-чан.

И это прощание. «Это конец», — думает он.

_С поражением нужно смириться. Нужно уметь принимать удары. Необходимо иногда закрыть глаза, заткнуть свои уши, задержать дыхание._

Влюбиться в лучшего друга.

Отдать ему все, что у тебя есть, любить искренне, не ожидая взамен — потому что Ивайзуми сам так захотел. Его маленькое эгоистичное желание. У большого доброго мальчика — маленький злой секрет. И он. Сделал это.

Ради того, чтобы слышать стук своего сердца прямо сейчас и наслаждаться гулом в черепе. Ради того, чтобы войти в комнату — больное отражение стресса в его голове.

На самом деле комната его собственная, и все те же серые обои.

Яркий, игристый и пестрый мир.

Ивайзуми поворачивает ключ в замочной скважине дважды, и столько же еще раз, когда оказывается по ту сторону двери.

Валится на кровать, но не чувствует ее мягкости; он прижимает ноги к животу, лежа на боку, но не ощущает тепла своего тела; и жмурит глаза — вспышки не так ярки теперь.

Слезы — горячие. Через их пелену не видно белизну потолка.

Какого цвета небо на самом деле?

Почему шум собственной крови такой громкий?

И после всех чертовых усилий… Оно же должно было подарить хоть что-нибудь…

«Ива-чан, мне так жаль…» — входящее сообщение, а потом трель звонка; Ивайзуми сразу скидывает.

Он сделал все, что мог и все, что было в его силах. Даже заранее знал, какой путь предстоит и к чему он приведет. Заставил себя смириться с плохим исходом, попытался не почувствовать ничего в тот момент, представить, что ничего этого не было.

Но в груди больно.

И дышать… не-во, невозможно.

Ивайзуми.

**Какой цвет ты видишь?**


End file.
